deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Misaka Mikoto
Misaka Mikoto is major character in the A Certain Magical Index series, and the protagonist of the prequel, A Certain Scientific Railgun. Mikoto is an esper, a person who possesses supernatural powers, specifically an Electromaster, who can generate and manipulate electricity. Her powers earned her the nickname Railgun. Mikoto's powers were discovered at a young age, and she was enrolled in Academy City in Tokyo, a sovereign institution dedicated to education for espers and research on their abilities, where she trained until her powers were ranked at Level 5. Early in her time at the city, she was tricked by the city's scientists into giving them her DNA under the guise to cure diseases, but in reality their goals was to create thousands of clones of her for military purposes. These clones were discovered to be much weaker than Mikoto herself, and the project's focus was shifted to empowering another Electromaster, Accelerator, but having him kill the clones. Mikoto failed to halt the project, but the series' protagonist Kamijou Touma defeated Accelerator, proving his weakness and cancelling the project. Mikoto became one of Touma's closest friends and allies, constantly trying to aid him in his struggles, especially after he suffers amnesia and loses his memories of her. Battle vs. Hei, Kong Taoluo, and Kanon Ozu (by SPARTAN 119) Kanon Ozu drove down the the deserted streets in the center of a major city at night on her motorcycle. Passing a large plaza in front of a skyscraper, she spotted her target: Misaka Mikoto, a girl who possessed the same powers as her. Many claimed she was stronger. She would see about that. Kanon raised her M-79 and fired at Mikoto. The projectile narrowly missed, and detonated on a fountain located immediately behind her, shattering the marble structure to pieces. Mikoto immediately turned to face the firer, just in time to see Kanon turn around on her motorcycle and draw one of her Smith and Wesson 629 revolvers. Mikoto, however, simply remained calm and used her powers to launch an arcade token at supersonic speeds. The projectile impacted with the velocity of a round from a 25mm Bushmaster autocannon, sending Kanon's motorcycle up in a ball of flames. Seconds before Mikoto fired, however, Kanon jumped off the back of the motorcycle and rolled on the ground. A Kanon got up, Misaka used her electromagnetism powers to summon a piece of Kanon's destroyed motorcycle in front of her. Kanon fired her revolver several times, but the bullets were blocked by Misaka's shield. Infuriated, Kanon discharged a massive electric shock at Misaka. For a second, bright lights covered everything as lightning streaked out from Kanon, into Misaka. For a moment, it looked Kanon had won. But she hadn't. That was made clear when Mikoto said, "You think you can kill me, the Electomaster, with electricity!?" "Let's see how well you stand up!", Mikoto said, as she unleashed a massive bolt of lightning towards her target. Before Kanon could react, she was struck by a lethal electric shock, stopping her heart instantly. Kanon's body fell to the floor, smoking slightly and emitting a stench of burning flesh. "No true master of electricity would die of an electric shock!", Misaka said. Meanwhile, Kong Taoluo took aim at his target, a girl who had caused his client a number of "problems" in the past. Kong Taoluo fired his FN-P90, only most of the round to fly off-target- Kong was not a particularly good gunman. The rest of the rounds impacted a sheet of metal Mikoto has summoned nanoseconds before Kong fired with her electomagnetic powers. Unsheathing his wodao, Kong Taoluo charged at Mikoto, swinging the blade and literally cleaving through the metal plate, his Daitian swordmanship techniques granting him superhuman strength, and his blade supernatural durability. Mikoto summoned a "whip" of vibrating iron particles and lashed out at Kong, who only barely dodges the strike, which cracked the concrete of the sidewalk as it impacted. Taoluo then dodged a second strike, now literally moving at supersonic speeds. At a range of about three feet, Taoluo focused his qi into his blade. The wodao sliced straight through the electromagnetically controlled iron particles of Mikoto's whip sword, and into the electomaster herself. Kong's sword cut a great gash across Mikoto, cutting her down in a spray of blood. Academy City's "Railgun" fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood at the feet of the "Lightning Palm", Kong Taoluo. Kong Taoluo walked away from the scene of the assassination, towards the construction site of a large skyscraper. With a whooshing sound, something flew towards him. Kong only narrowly evaded the object which turned out of be a rope dart made from a steel cable. Looked up, and spotted the owner of the weapon, a man in a black coat, his face obscured by a mask. Kong recognized his as another feared assassin, a man known only as Hei: The Black Reaper. Hei threw his rope dart at Kong a second time. This time, however, Taoluo was ready, and swung his wodao with superhuman force, slicing through the cable of the rope dart and cutting off the end. Taoluo this focused his qi and lunged forward, literally jumping ten feet into the air, towards the girder Hei was standing on. However, when Taoluo's blade reached the place where Hei had stood, it cut through only empty air. Hei had grabbed onto a girder a floor above with his wrist-grappling hook, and swung over to a second girder. Hei pulled a PP-9 submachine gun from his coat and fired a burst of rounds at Taoluo, however, the recoil of the weapon caused all but one bullet to miss, which only grazed Kong's side. Hei had expected this, and drew one of his knives with his other hand. Kong Taoluo made another jumping attack at Hei. He did not even try to avoid hitting the knife- his Daitian swordsmanship could enhance the blade to the strength to the point it could cut through tank armor. But Kong's wodao never pierced more than a millimeter into Hei's knife. Hei used the gunfire to slow down Taoluo just enough to draw his knife and channel electricity into the blade. The electric charge was channeled through the blade of Taoluo's sword and into his body. Instantly, Kong long his grip as his whole body went limp as electricity coursed through his body. Taoluo's jumping attack fell short of the girder Hei stood on. The electrocuted body of Kong Taoluo fell down onto the concrete floor of the construction site, his head leaving a pool of blood where it struck the ground. Hei climbed down for from the girder and picked up a cell phone to contact Huang for his next assignment. WINNER: Hei SECOND PLACE: Kong Taoluo THIRD PLACE: Misaka Mikoto FOURTH PLACE: Kanon Ozu Experts Opinion The experts (including the author in order to break a tie) believed that, while Misaka's powers theoretically were greater than Hei's or Taoluo's, both of them had fought opponent who were far stronger than them on paper and won, thanks to their high levels of combat experience and training. While both were skilled combatants, Hei narrowly triumphed over Kong for his greater combat experience. Kanon Ozu placed last for her lowest levels of experience and least versatile weapons and abilities. To see the original weapons, battle, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Female Warriors